


Keeping Up with Duties

by wendymr



Series: Christmas Capers in Ringstead [3]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Is there anything in particular you’d like me to do at the moment?”</i>
</p><p>Sequel to the Ringstead fics, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2853839">Two Truths and No Lies</a> (by me) and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3148568">In Flagrante Delicto</a> (by Divingforstones)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Up with Duties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [divingforstones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/divingforstones/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Flagrante Delicto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3148568) by [divingforstones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/divingforstones/pseuds/divingforstones). 



> A gift for a wonderful BR and lovely person.
> 
> Note that this fic will probably not make a lot of sense if you haven't read the first two.
> 
> * * *

It’s dark, and the roads are starting to get slippery, as they finally reach Oxford. It’s been a long journey from Ringstead, the roads busy with Christmas travellers heading home. James has slept a lot of the way, understandably. His ankle’s been bothering him since they were finally released from Weymouth nick — kept standing around too much, of course.

“Wakey wakey,” Robbie says, just about loud enough to wake the lad. “We’re almost home.”

James starts, then turns to Robbie. He can barely see the bloke’s pale face now. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“Ah, ‘s all right,” he says instantly. “Spared me your running commentary on all the bad drivers out there. Anyway, we’ll be home in ten minutes. You can put your ankle up an’ rest properly.”

“Home, as in...?” He’s sounding a bit wary, and Robbie frowns.

“You’d prefer to go to yours?”

“Um.” James drags a hand over his face. “I didn’t know if you’d prefer...”

“What, think I might’ve had enough of seein’ your face over the last couple of days?” Robbie’s tone is light, but communicates that the thought is nonsense.

“You might have had enough of me causing you trouble. Bringing you all the way to Dorset in the first place, and then this morning — and Innocent. And now you’ve got to go to her party.” James sounds frustrated with himself, though at a guess Robbie would say he’s exhausted and fretting.

He’ll take care of the fretting and exhaustion once they’re safely home. “Innocent’s party won’t be a problem.”

“No? I know you hate those sort of things.”

“Yeah, but I’ve learnt how to handle them.” He flashes James a quick grin. “Stick with me, lad, you’ll learn. I just make clear that I’m really not the type for her prestigious social events.”

With the aid of a passing street light, he can see the smile James gives him. “You just deliberately say something inappropriate, don’t you? Like suggesting that one of her guests might be under suspicion of a serious offence?”

“That, or just bein’ an uneducated, bumptious Geordie.”

James shakes his head. “I don’t know how you get away with it. Innocent’s not stupid. She knows you’re not really like that.”

Robbie shrugs. “It’s easier for her just not to ask me. Or let me leave early. So stick with me, canny lad. We’ll be home long before midnight, enjoyin’ ourselves.”

He doesn’t need to see James this time to know the bloke’s happy.

* * *

Later, he’s got James on the couch, ankle resting on a footstool, and they’ve just finished a takeaway. James is visibly a lot happier now: less tired and in pain, for one thing, but also reassured that Robbie’s not remotely annoyed over the skinny-dipping episode, or getting arrested. It’s actually bloody funny, now that he looks back at it — not that he’ll tell James that just yet.

Back to work tomorrow, of course, and no doubt Innocent will be lying in wait to cast the evil eye on them — not that Robbie can really blame her. She was surprisingly lenient on the phone; he could almost have suspected that she was amused by the incident. And, somehow, favourably disposed towards them.

His imagination, that’s all it is. Still, he hopes they didn’t disturb her Boxing Day at home with her husband and son too much. There’s another copper who doesn’t get to spend enough time with her family.

He’s missed seeing Lyn this year, but he’ll take some time in January and go up. If James is interested, they can go together. Lyn would be very happy to see him.

“I just wanted to check, Robbie.” James’s voice cuts into his thoughts.

“Yeah?”

“Is there anything in particular you’d like me to do at the moment?”

“Other than stay right where you are, not that I can think of.” Robbie shifts until their shoulders are pressing comfortably together.

“Ah. Good. I wouldn’t want to be falling down on my duties.” James smirks.

Duties — ah, right. Robbie remembers that conversation. “True enough. No harm in bein’ proactive, I suppose. I’m sure you could apply your massive brain to that an’ come up with something.”

“Very probably.” James shifts in his seat and leans across to press his lips against Robbie’s, his hand wandering in interesting formations on Robbie’s chest, and that’s definitely being proactive.

Even better when James’s hand moves lower, and his lips slide closer to Robbie’s ears, and he starts to murmur things that Innocent wouldn’t find so amusing or appropriate for two officers under her command. Robbie, however, finds them very appropriate, and extremely, compellingly interesting. 

“Think you’re doing a good job there, right enough, sergeant,” he tells James. “Reckon you could be even more proactive, though, if you felt like it. Move up to the next level of initiative, like.”

James’s hand presses expertly right where Robbie most wants it, and he groans. “Yeah, like that.”

“If I might be even more proactive, though, sir...” James begins, and nibbles Robbie’s ear. “You did mention sharing your bed when we were in Ringstead.”

“Now that’s showing real initiative, sergeant.” Robbie gives James’s arse an approving pat, since the lad’s almost sprawled over his lap now. “Lead the way, man. Lead the way.”

After all, he considers as he follows James to the bedroom, near-freezing temperatures are really not the best conditions under which to admire his lover stripped bare. This, here, though: perfect.

He pauses in the hallway and taps the thermostat, turning the temperature up a couple of degrees. As he’d told James this morning, there are far better places to go naked. 

James, the excellent bagman that he is, has anticipated Robbie’s needs yet again. Robbie walks into the bedroom to find his lover lying already naked on top of the bed.

“Top marks, man.” Robbie pulls off his jumper. “See you’re going for an outstanding performance review again.”

“Excellence is not an act, but a habit.” James grins, extending a hand to Robbie. “Aristotle.”

“Actions, not words. Robbie Lewis.” He drops down to the bed and lets James pull him into a kiss.

* * *


End file.
